


Not As Easy

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: At last, Kyungsoo finds his alpha. He will be a mated omega and will have a happily ever after life; except that his alpha doesn’t aware that he is a wolf and thinks he is a human. Series of problems ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1221806/

His name is Kyungsoo and he might have the lowest status in the whole nature, which is an omega, but he holds the highest power in his pack.

What? It’s real! He means it!

His father is the head pack and their pack is the strongest pack in the area. They are rich and everyone looks up to their family. He is the youngest omega child and this is where he holds the power.

No one could resist him. He repeats; NO ONE, with caps lock.

He gets whatever he wants. He is cute and he is using that cuteness. It’s a natural gift, so why don’t use it, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dad!” Kyungsoo calls for his father and the head pack runs towards him.

“What’s wrong, our little Soo?”

Kyungsoo pouts his lips, cheeks puffed. “I want the meat, please?” He bats his eyelashes innocently and who is his father to refuse him? Right, he is his father, so he doesn’t have the right to refuse him. Cue the internal scoff.

“Sure. Of course. Anything you want, little Soo.”

And Kyungsoo gets another portion of meat which is should be for his father.

For a ten years old boy, he has some kind of twisted mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He has two older brothers and the three of them are all omegas. He doesn’t know whether it’s good luck or bad luck for his father to get three omega boys.

The oldest one is Joonmyeon. He is a wise omega with the nature of nagging and living healthily. He is much older than Kyungsoo and is happily mated to an alpha, with the name of Yixing, who is now the successor of his father. Kyungsoo loves his oldest brother and his, what, brother in law? Yes, kind of, because they spoil him a lot.

The middle child goes with the name of Baekhyun and he is a troublemaker. For an omega, he sure is full of pranks and he is hard to tame. No one could calm him down because he is ‘enjoying his life’, just like he says. He leaves pranks here and there, but when he finally finds his alpha, he reduces into a submissive mess. That’s him, Baekhyun, and his alpha Chanyeol. And they can’t keep their hands off of each other.

The youngest child is Kyungsoo. He is the youngest omega in the family and he is one of a kind. He may look innocent, but God bless you, he is planning a murder of you inside his cute little head. He gets what he wants and if he doesn’t, then bye bye life for you. He is smart in some areas (such as pouting and using full power of his cuteness) but he is kind of slow to his surroundings.

And he is mate less.

Sobs. Don’t mention that! Or he will start planning a murder case Number 96, which is yours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wants a mate. He wants an alpha.

He wants to be like Joonmyeon who is cuddled and coddled by Yixing anytime and anywhere. He wants to be like Baekhyun who is fucked and kissed by Chanyeol anytime and anywhere.

The main question is:

“Where the fuck is he?” Kyungsoo wails, slamming his pillow down repeatedly on his bed.

He has been running around the borders, in hope that he would smell that delicious scent which might have him wet on the back and hard at the front, if you know what he means. But he has not found or smelled anything near that. All he can smell is the scent of his frustration. And Baekhyun’s heat smell, eww.

He envies everyone.

His mother gets banged by his father once in a month.

Joonmyeon gets a slow mating from Yixing every once in a while.

Baekhyun gets fucked on every surface he and Chanyeol could find.

And Kyungsoo? Moving down on his own fingers. How poor is he?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I will find him soon. I don’t care. I will find him.” Kyungsoo mutters in fire, eyes wide and gaze strong. No matter what, he will send signals to whoever and wherever his alpha is, calling for him so he would come and they could mate on top of Baekhyun’s favorite rock bench.

Kyungsoo huffs, putting on his clothes after he finishes making searching plan in the shower. His alpha will come today. He is sure. He will find him today. Mark his words! It’s today! He won’t wait any longer because his twenty one years old virgin body won’t wait any longer to be deflowered.

He walks into the town to look around (and to spend some money on useless things). Kyungsoo buys some garlic breads on his way, drink a cup of orange juice, oh the perk of acting like in those American movies. His phone is playing his favorite song which flows through the earphones snuggled into his ears. Isn’t he the coolest omega ever?

On his way to the book store, Kyungsoo gets into a little trouble. Some high school students bump onto him in the crowded street. Oh, his glare, if only you could see it. It’s beyond scary. Kyungsoo makes sure that the high school boy would be hoping to not see another sunrise. He keeps the boy’s smell in his mind to make sure that he would torture him the next time they meet again.

The bell chimes above his head when he gets into the book store. A blast of so many scents hits him and Kyungsoo covers his nose. What’s with people and perfumes or colognes? They don’t seem to understand that the right way to put on the perfume or colognes is to spray it on you, not to pour yourself with it.

Kyungsoo goes to the comic section. He is in need of some action comics to spend his days with loud music in order to block the sounds from intense fucking coming from next room. Seriously, Chanyeol needs to give his dick a break or it will fall off and get stuck in his brother.

He traces his fingers along the back of the comics, looking for his taste; well, that’s it, until he smells a very unique and sweet scent, luring him closer and making him wet on the back and hard at the front.

Kyungsoo snaps his head around, ignoring the cracking sounds coming from his neck, and tries his best to find the source of the scent.

Please, please! He doesn’t need to lose this scent over the fake perfumes and colognes!

He drops back the comics and runs towards another book shelf. Is it him?

…yes! Yes, it’s him!

It’s his alpha! So close yet so far. Should he smell Kyungsoo already though?

Kyungsoo runs his eyes up and down. His alpha is tall and has long dic—I mean, legs! His skin is slightly golden tanned and his lips oooooooohhh.

He slips out from behind the shelf he is hiding at. He should put on a plan. Walk around, pass by him, putting out his scent, and bam! Mate on the spot. Uh, well, not really. He is not a fan of having a public sex.

Except that… when he walks pass him, even with bumping onto him, no effect is happening.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The alpha says, nodding to him, before moving away to let him pass.

Kyungsoo watches the alpha picks onto some books before walking away from him.

What the fuck is actually happening here?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck! What the fuck!” Kyungsoo grunts as he skips all the way back to his house.

This is so not happening! His alpha doesn’t recognize him! Did he spray too much cologne? Or did the bookstore is too crowded and he can’t distinguish his sweet scent?

Kyungsoo whines like a spoiled kid he is. He is hard and his pants are wet! All because of his alpha who doesn’t even recognize him! He should be taking care of him right now, making slow sweet love to him or rimming him, but NO. The alpha didn’t even glance back at him.

“What the hell is going on here?” Kyungsoo drops onto his knees, throwing his head up and pulling onto his messy locks. Talk about being dramatic.

This is not going to happen. He needs to come up to that alpha again! He will spread his sweet omega scent and he will make the alpha falls onto his knees, begging for him to mate. Yes, then they will mate right on the spot! Kyungsoo no longer cares!

But wait. Where could he find his alpha? Kyungsoo gets so annoyed and frustrated that he forgets about that. With a loud groan of annoyance (which is directed more to himself and the whole world), he strips off of his clothes to shower the heat away.

If only his alpha could smell him, he would have a knot locked in his ass already by now. They could be making slow love just like how Joonmyeon always does. They could even fuck like rabbits just like how Baekhyun always does.

“Why is this happening to me?” He whines, sobbing like a little kid, like the spoiled youngest omega he is. 

Is there any reason of why his alpha can’t smell him or recognize him? Does he have a ruined nose? Maybe his senses are fucked up? All the wolves should be able to smell, moreover for alphas. Alphas have a more developed sense.

It feels as if his alpha is a human—

“What?” Kyungsoo croaks out, ignoring the cold shower running down onto his head.

...human.

His alpha could be a human.

How should he confront him? Kyungsoo can’t be coming up to him and tell ‘hey, you are a wolf and you are my alpha. Let’s do a horizontal tango right here right now.’

“Oh, shit, man.” Kyungsoo makes a face, screaming into his palms.

 

 

 

 

No matter how his alpha is a ‘human’, Kyungsoo should still tell his father that he had already found his mate. It is a rule in their pack that the head pack should know the mate of everyone under his care so he could be responsible and make sure they are taken care of well.

Well, it’s now or never.

He walks out from his room, starting on slow steps before he grows impatient with himself and then he starts running down the hall to his father’s location.

“Dad! Dad!” Kyungsoo bounces around, knocking onto the door of his father’s room. He hears a groan from the inside.

“What’s wrong?” His father calls, voice muffled from the inside. Kyungsoo chews the inside of his cheek, choosing the right words to say.

“I smell him! I smell my alpha!”

The head pack stiffens at the mention of his youngest omega child finding a potential mate. He comes towards the door, heavy footsteps echoing in the room before the door is yanked open.

“Where is he?” The head pack asks, eyes narrowed while looking around and nose flaring while sniffing around.

“Err, that… I haven’t come to him yet.” Kyungsoo admits.

His father gives him a stare. “And why haven’t you?”

Kyungsoo blinks cutely, grinning to hide his nervousness. “He… lives as a human?”

The silence between them is deafening and Kyungsoo waits patiently. His father loves him the most so he will definitely get help from him.

His father sighs. “Good luck, son.” Then he goes back into his room and closes the door.

Kyungsoo stares at the door, mouth gaping and throat drying. His little fists curl on his sides and he grits his teeth before screaming, “Dad, you can’t be serious!”

 

 

 

 

Rumors and gossips spread fast around here and Kyungsoo doesn’t even wonder who the culprit is. It’s no other than his loud and noisy brother.

“So, baby bro.” Baekhyun comes, slipping to sit beside him while throwing an arm around the fuming and pouting Kyungsoo.

When Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, Baekhyun continues cheerfully. “I heard that you found your mate at last? Finally?”

At the lack of response coming from the youngest omega, the second omega laughs loudly, head thrown back. Kyungsoo grunts under his breath, pouting yet his mind starts calculating how big the pressure he should apply on his hands around Baekhyun’s throat if he is going to kill him.

“Soo, oh my, baby Soo!” Baekhyun wheezes in between his laughter, ruffling the youngest omega’s soft locks. Kyungsoo whines, pushing his hand away.

“I’ve never thought that your destiny will turn out this way! A human, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kyungsoo mutters, tiny little fists curled. Baekhyun clasps his hands on both of his shoulder, manhandling him for them to be face to face. Kyungsoo glares straight at his brother.

“Do you want to know how to get close to a human?” Baekhyun asks, an eyebrow furrowed teasingly. He could very well be tricking him but Kyungsoo is desperate as fuck so he ends up nodding his head. He can see the wide smile blooming on his older brother’s face and he questions himself on what he has signed himself up into.

“To get close to a human, you should be a human.”

 

 

 

 

Become a human. Kyungsoo finds himself standing in between the shelves of the book store again on the next day, courtesy of Baekhyun’s direction. The older guy is currently hiding in some other shelves, picking up a book and pretending to be reading.

As Baekhyun had said before, he should act like a human, meet like a human, and fall in love like a human. His alpha might not realized that he is a wolf, moreover his mate, so Kyungsoo needs to get to his level and stand on the same line as him. Baekhyun’s words, not his.

There are some stories about wolves blending in and living with humans, reproducing pups in a mixed with human genes and creating some hybrids. Kyungsoo has never met a wolf living with a human before so this is the first. His alpha is the first. He wonders what happened with his alpha and his pack that they have to live in between the humans like this.

It also seems like the alpha doesn’t know that he is a wolf. It’s clear as the day that his pack or his human family didn’t tell him anything when he could start to understand everything. It makes everything so difficult though. How should Kyungsoo come up to him and explain everything? He doesn’t want to do the difficult job! 

“Uh,” someone sounds, bumping onto his shoulder and resulting in the comic book Kyungsoo has in his hand to drop down. 

Kyungsoo is daydreaming (or actually whining) internally for quite a long time that he doesn’t realize that he is blocking the way. But it seems like the human also doesn’t realize that he is standing there—

“Here. I’m sorry about that.” The human—fuck, it’s his alpha!

Kyungsoo is on the edge of panicking and he can see Baekhyun’s sharp eyes somewhere on the back of his head, as if telling him to do something normal. 

“U-Um, I- I did it again.” Kyungsoo mutters, brain racking up for any idea. His alpha looks up, blinking his deep brown eyes beautifully, oh Kyungsoo could just drown in them forever.

“Excuse me?” The alpha asks, confused for his sudden words, of course.

Kyungsoo fakes a laugh. “I- I bumped onto you too, uh, on the other- other day.” He stutters. Fuck, the almighty Kyungsoo never stutters! You better be good, alpha!

The alpha blinks, before a small smile curls on his plump lips that Kyungsoo is dying to kiss.

“Oh, I remember that! You are hunting for comic books again?” He asks, chuckling softly that it makes Kyungsoo internally swoons over how sweet his voice sounds.

“Y- Yeah! My brother is always so noisy in his room so, um, I need comics to distract myself while blocking the sounds he is making!” Smooth, Kyungsoo, so smooth! Keep the conversation going! He chants in his head. Ignore Baekhyun’s glare.

“That sounds bad. But I hope you will find good comics to spend your time with.” The alpha says, his tone concluding the end of the conversation and Kyungsoo’s eyes doubled in size.

“I- I’m Kyungsoo!!” He blurts out, creating an awkward silence between them. Who the hell blurting their name like that?

The alpha looks taken aback. “Um, hello. My name is Jongin.”

Damn. Even his name sounds so fucking hot.

“D-Do you,” Kyungsoo starts and then pausing, stopping the alpha from walking by holding a hand over the alpha’s elbow. The moment they touch, electricity runs through their body. Kyungsoo gets it so bad and he starts to feel so hot in his body. It seems like the alpha doesn’t realize it but he feels it too, judging by the way he is frowning at nothing in particular.

“Do you, uh, want to hang out sometimes?” Kyungsoo whispers, pulling out the words he remembers watching in some drama or reading in some comics.

The alpha blinks at the sudden request and his eyes glance down to the hold Kyungsoo has around his arm. His eyes stay there for a few seconds before they direct up again to give Kyungsoo a stare that makes the omega weak on his knees.

“Um, sure, I think?”

“Great! Thanks… Jongin! I just… need a friend. I don’t have that many, um, friends.” He makes up a story, hoping that the alpha would buy it.

It seems to be working because the alpha’s gaze softens and there’s some kind of pity in his stare.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Of course, I can be your friend, as long as you are not a serial murdered, of course.” The alpha says, joking slightly to ease the mood. Kyungsoo forces himself to laugh at the joke.

“But actually, I have to go now. I will see you here sometime, I guess?” The alpha asks, blinking up with innocent eyes. Kyungsoo wants to coo at how adorable his alpha is.

“Yes!! I- I mean, yes, of course, that would be nice. Ha. Ha. Ha.”

Fuck, Kyungsoo, you are acting so weirdly!

The alpha smiles at him, waving bye before going out of the book store. Kyungsoo holds a hand over his chest, sighing fondly while staring at the back of his alpha. Such a nice and well mannered alpha! Kyungsoo can’t help but to imagine how nice their pups would be. The pups would inherit his cuteness and his alpha’s good manner.

“So, you score yourself a date, huh?” Baekhyun whispers teasingly.

Kyungsoo ignores him, still staring at the alpha until the human turns on the side road and disappears from his line of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahahaha! Desperate Kyungsoo is life! And I'm back (since the last update in February)! Thank you so much for reading! I hope I can deliver the crack well~ (๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜♡॰ॱ
> 
> Anyway, I'm back in the business and still am writing for fic fests! (And I also am doing tweet fics in twitter hehe) (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Leave me some comments! Do you miss me? Heheh （♥￫ｏ￩♥）


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo is waiting in the same bookstore again, looking around for the presence of his alpha. They did make a promise about hanging out together but no one said about when it would happen. Call him hopeful idiot, because he is indeed one.

He reads over the back cover of the comic book he is planning to buy when suddenly he smells the same scent that makes him weak on his knees. Kyungsoo glances through his shoulder, eyes wide in anticipation, as he sees his alpha walking closer to him while wearing a friendly smile.

“H-Hi!” Kyungsoo meekly squeaks out the greeting. The alpha gives him an even wider and childish grin, making Kyungsoo’s inner self swoons over how cute the dominant is. 

“Hey. Kyungsoo, isn’t it?” The alpha says softly. Kyungsoo nods eagerly, acting like a proper omega for once. His alpha remembers his name!

“Hi, Jongin! How are you? Are you doing okay? Did you eat?”

The alpha blinks before grinning. “I’m fine. I’m okay. And I did eat.”

Kyungsoo beams up excitedly. He doesn’t know how to control himself whenever he is around his alpha. It’s not his fault that the alpha is so cute and kind.

“Oh. Okay.” He finds himself whispering softly, head bent down because he doesn’t know what else to say to him. The alpha sees him holding onto the comic book. “Are you planning to buy that?” He asks, pointing to the said book. Kyungsoo brings the book up, “Yes, I was, uh, reviewing it.”

“How do you find it? Is it interesting?” 

Kyungsoo shyly looks up through his eyelashes. “It seems to be. Should I buy it?” He asks.

The alpha laughs. “Why are you asking me? You will be the one to read it!”

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip. “I’m still not sure? Can you help me?” He mutters softly. The alpha stares at him for a moment before gently taking the comic book away from his hand. Their fingers brush and Kyungsoo stills, almost moaning at how amazing the feeling is. It seems like the alpha feels the same feeling because he stops midway before regaining himself back.

“It’s a funny comic book.” He says after a while, handing it back to Kyungsoo.

“I should buy it then.” Kyungsoo mutters softly. The alpha nods.

They move to the cashier and Kyungsoo rummages into the pocket of his jacket. His money… where is it?

“Uh?” He breathes out, patting his front pocket and even butt pockets, touching every inch of himself to find his said money but then he gapes when he remembers that he left it at home, on the bedside drawer.

“What’s wrong?” The alpha asks, noticing his frantic movement. Kyungsoo sends him an apologetic look. “I forgot my money. I couldn’t but the book, sorry.” He offers a tiny smile and makes a move to grab the book from the counter to return it back to the shelf.

The alpha holds onto his wrist, stopping him, and Kyungsoo looks up in surprise (both from the sudden move and from the electricity touch).

“I can pay for it.”

“No, you shouldn’t do that!”

“It’s okay,” the alpha smiles to him, “consider this as my treat, okay?” He gives Kyungsoo a full smile so wide and blinding that Kyungsoo is reduced into a submissive omega, obeying his alpha’s request. The alpha takes the book back from his hand, paying to the cashier before handing the plastic bag to him.

“Here. I hope you enjoy the comic. It seems fun.” He says gently.

Kyungsoo’s lips tremble. Such a sweetheart!

“T-T-Thank you!!! I will treasure it until I die!” Kyungsoo cries out, skipping on his feet. The alpha smiles softly, his eyes crinkling in the corner. 

“Let’s get some coffee. Do you like coffee?” The dominant says, urging him out of the bookstore. Kyungsoo follows with excited steps, before stopping. “Uh, but I don’t bring any money with me, Jongin.”

The alpha glances at him, smiling. “Drop the formal speech, will you? You are using formal words with me.” He says. Kyungsoo gulps, yes, he is indeed acting so polite with using formal words. It’s the first in his life.

In the end he nods, “O-Okay.”

“And don’t worry about it! Let me treat you for today!.” The alpha, Jongin, says with a warm smile that instantly warms Kyungsoo’s heart.

They walk, Kyungsoo following the alpha’s direction, along the side road. Jongin starts making small conversation with him, trying to appear friendly, and Kyungsoo internally swoons at how thoughtful his alpha is. How come he is so perfect and they are not even mated yet?

The café is semi crowded by the time Jongin pushes the door open. Various smells of people’s perfume and coffee invade his nostrils and Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose, scooting closer to his alpha to seek for his scent only. Jongin doesn’t seem to mind as he holds a hand on the small of his back to guide him in and closer. Kyungsoo mewls.

Jongin order the drinks for them, settled in one booth while waiting for the orders to be delivered to them.

“So, how old are you?” Jongin comes up with a question, a soft smile hanging on his mouth. Kyungsoo meekly gulps. “I-I’m twenty one.”

He can see the surprise flashing in the alpha’s eyes. “Really? I’m sorry to say this but you look much younger than your age! I thought you were eighteen or something.”

Kyungsoo palms his cheeks shyly, feeling flattered to be indirectly complimented as forever young. He knows he has great skin, please, thank you.

“How about you?” He whispers softly, looking up at the alpha through his eyelashes. Jongin smiles. “I’m twenty. I guess I should call you hyung then?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips. A young alpha, yum. “N-No, just call me by my name. It can help us… get closer.” He mutters shyly. If only his dad sees him acting modest and shy like this, the old man would be laughing until his entire teeth fall off.

“Okay then, Kyungsoo.” Jongin says softly. The omega shudders, biting down on his lip to hold back a moan from how pleasuring it is to hear his name coming out from the alpha’s mouth.

A waitress comes to their table and places their drinks down on the table. Talk about artificial sweet scents. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the girl when she gives Jongin a once over look. How dare this girl… trying to flirt with his alpha mate when Kyungsoo is directly here?

Kyungsoo gives the girl a death glare, already making a mental note in his head while glancing to her name tag. One more name to add into his murder case list.

Jongin seems oblivious to the entire turnout event as the alpha sips onto his milkshake while the waitress shudders, walking away from their table after being stared down. Kyungsoo hides back a smirk and goes to his previous self, playing with the straw of his drink and watching Jongin sipping onto it cutely.

They talk about a few random things until Kyungsoo thanks him again for the book and the drink. Jongin waves it off with a smile, saying that he wants to treat his new friend. Huhuhu, Kyungsoo is being friend zoned.

They go out of the café, not without one more death glare thrown to the direction of the prevous waitress from Kyungsoo’s wide eyes. Along the walk, Kyungsoo notices that his alpha is very attractive and his smile is too cute. Maybe that’s one of the reasons on why people, and mostly girls and cute young boys, are staring at Jongin with hopeful eyes.

Kyungsoo pouts. He scoots closer while Jongin is talking about something and without the omega could hold it back, he loops his elbow with Jongin’s. The alpha stops talking when he feels the gentle tug and Kyungsoo looks up with his master skill of cute round eyes.

“Can I hold onto you? People are pushing me around.” He whispers softly. Jongin looks taken aback at his sudden request before nodding vigorously. “Y-Yeah, sure. Of course!”

Kyungsoo hides his winning smirk under the high collar of his jacket. He can notice the tenseness of the alpha and it’s a good sign, because it shows how much the alpha is affected by him.

The rest of their walk is filled with the awkward stutters.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, baby bro,” Baekhyun comes into his room unannounced as if he owns the place, throwing an arm around his shoulder before continuing with, “how was your date with your human mate?”

Kyungsoo makes a face but he couldn’t hold himself back and he tackles his brother into a hug. “It was so fucking perfect!!! He is so perfect!!!!”

Baekhyun laughs loudly, his voice echoing in the whole room. Kyungsoo is too happy to even tell him to tone it down. Nothing could ruin his good mood for the rest of the day.

“Good for you! So when’s the ritual?”

Kyungsoo’s smile drops and he silently curses under his breath. “That’s… the problem.”

“Do tell me, oh dear little brother.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes on the older male. “He thinks he is a human and he considers me as his friend. But it’s hard for me to hold back and all I want to do is to touch him all over! What should I do?!”

Talk about dramatic, as his voice raises in tone, blaring through the whole house. No one seems to pay him any attention, as if this is something they already grow used to.

Baekhyun smacks his lips. “Well, you can just tell him yourself instead of waiting for him to realize it?”

“Should I do it?” Kyungsoo growls into his palms. Baekhyun pats his head. “You wouldn’t know before you try it, baby bro.”

Kyungsoo ponders over it. “You are right! This is the first time you are right about something, Baekhyun!”

“Hey!”

 

 

 

 

 

And that’s how Kyungsoo is sitting on the bench with Jongin on the next time they meet up again. Baekhyun is hidden somewhere behind the bush, probably giggling his ass off.

“…and then I heard my neighbor joking around his cat—”

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo cuts the alpha’s story. Jongin blinks. “Yes?”

“I have something to… tell you?” He whispers in desperation. The alpha nods his head, gesturing him to continue, “Yeah? What is it?”

Kyungsoo parts his mouth, “I… I…” He gulps, staring straight into Jongin’s eyes and feeling his whole body goes weak. He is tempted to run away and hide but nothing will change if he doesn’t do this right now.

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?”

Oh shit, not with the name calling. He is weak with that. Kyungsoo grunts.

“I… Jongin, I like you.”

The look in Jongin’s eyes is not one to he surprised of, as it’s a perfectly normal reaction for someone to have when a stranger is telling him about the topic. Kyungsoo whimpers softly.

“I really, really like you,” he flails his arms here and there, making weird gestures, to emphasize his point. “And this is so deep because I just keep thinking about you the whole—”

Jongin stops him from talking by holding onto his wrist. Kyungsoo shuts his mouth.

They hold eye contact for a long time, as if they are drowned in their own world. Cue the silent snicker form behind the bush somewhere.

“Is it weird that I want to kiss you?” The alpha says after a long time of silence.

Kyungsoo meekly mewls. “Um, not really. Because I want it, too.”

Jongin frowns. “But I don’t even know you for that long.” He mutters softly under his breath. Kyungsoo takes a sharp intake, “Uh, that might be your instinct?” His tone is full of hope.

The alpha gazes up into his eyes. “I don’t understand.”

The omega offers a tiny, shaky smile. “You don’t have to understand, actually. Just follow what your instinct told to.” _Please, please! Mate me!_ Kyungsoo chants in his mind. It’s about time to knock some senses into Jongin’s head. It’s about time they are supposed to be mated. It’s about time that Kyungsoo could run his hands all over the alpha!

“My instinct told me to…” Jongin says, trailing off slowly and pausing. Kyungsoo waits impatiently, breath held in his chest. The alpha continues with, “…to run.”

And run he does. His longs legs bring him away from the park, leaving him alone on the bench. Kyungsoo grunts and runs back to find a laughing Baekhyun behind the bush. 

So much for having a “human” mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clueless nini + desperate soo = a happy me. Hahaha thanks for reading! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo is crying. It’s a mess in the whole house, he can’t stop crying and the whole pack is torn in between telling him to stop crying and get a black eye or to just let him cry and listen to it every fucking single day. Some would say he is overreacting, but he really does and it’s like it’s the end of the world for him.

Another half of the pack is in panic because their cute little omega is crying his eyes out for a week already. They don’t know what to do to make the cute omega smiles that heart shape smile again and they are trying their best to cheer him up.

Baekhyun grunts, pushing his alpha mate away from kissing his swollen lips. He reaches for any shirt and puts it on, leaving Chanyeol taking care of his own problem in their room while he himself heads towards where Kyungsoo is fucking wailing like a banshee.

“Shut up!” He bangs on the door, feeling annoyed. Kyungsoo doesn’t listen to him and instead cries louder. Baekhyun groans, slamming the door open and straightly coming towards the younger omega crying in the corner of the room.

“Shut the fuck up, will you? You have been cock blocking me and Chanyeol for the whole week!! I need my daily dose of cock, why are you doing this?” Baekhyun snaps, throwing his hands to the air in disbelief.

Kyungsoo sniffs, looking up to him with big, swollen eyes.

“That’s good. I can’t get my alpha and so do you.” He grumbles like a kid. Baekhyun gapes in disbelief before he knocks his fist on the younger omega’s head. Kyungsoo whines loudly at the pain, continuing to cry.

“Shut up for a moment, will you? You are driving the whole pack crazy with your antics.” Baekhyun huffs before leaving the room with a loud slam of the door.

Kyungsoo stares at the door, pouting. “Just because he has an alpha.” He grumbles, feeling envy towards his brother.

 

 

 

 

He is still crying by the time Baekhyun wakes up (it’s not like he is able to sleep for the whole night). The first thing he does in the morning is to slam the door open and drag Kyungsoo out of the house.

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks, sniffing his red nose. Baekhyun glares at him, “Shut up and wear your shoes.” He snaps.

Baekhyun gets lots of thumbs up from the whole pack, with everyone admiring his braveness in taking the wailing omega out of the house. It’s about time they stop listening to the crying noises.

Kyungsoo is stumbling along the way Baekhyun drags him by his wrist. They have been walking for quite a while and Baekhyun keeps stopping once in a while at some places, but he still hasn’t told him yet where they are going. As he lifts his head up and sees the familiar bookstore, he pouts.

“What are we doing exactly, Baekhyun?” He asks, having stopped crying for an hour already.

Baekhyun huffs. “Looking for your damned alpha.”

At the mention of that, Kyungsoo feels a new wave of fresh tears coming. “Why are we looking for him?”

“Because the only one who can stop you from crying is him, dammit. Dad can’t even say anything to tell you to stop because he thinks you are so cute and all. Argh, not again!” Baekhyun whines, stopping at the side road as the first hiccup leaves from Kyungsoo’s mouth.

He drags the crying omega towards the last place they have seen Jongin and that’s the park from that last time.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo crouches down in the park, just beside the bench. Baekhyun stands by his side, gazing down at him with a mock pity.

“Seriously, Soo? Crying over an alpha?”

“You have Chanyeol already so you don’t know what I’m feeling right now!” Kyungsoo grunts at him, punching the omega’s leg. Baekhyun winces at the pain, “Stop being so physical!”

“Stop flaunting your status in front of me!”

“Well then, you should stop crying!”

“How do I do that? Jongin ran away because of me!”

“He could be running away because he had another thing to do! Or maybe he got stomachache and he needed the toilet as soon as possible!”

Kyungsoo ignores his brother’s words as he buries his face into his folded arms and continues crouching there. Baekhyun sighs, a hand reaching up to massage his temple, but then his nose twitches as he smells something.

“Soo! Do you smell that?” He looks around, still sniffing.

“What do you think, my nose is all clogged.” Kyungsoo sniffs, rubbing his nose with his fist. Baekhyun face palms himself and then he jumps alerted, looking left and right repeatedly before running away to hide somewhere near the bush.

Kyungsoo stares at him questioningly, but then everything is answered when someone else is walking into the park. He lifts his head up when that certain someone stops right in front of him.

“Kyungsoo? What… what are you doing there?”

It’s Jongin, looking so surprised and all. He looks so good today, with long brown coat hanging so nicely on his broad shoulder and thick boots, along with long scarf wrapped around his neck. Kyungsoo sniffs and cries softly, making a pouty face which shows how spoiled he is.

“You don’t like me…” He whispers pitifully.

Jongin blinks. “Huh?”

“You don’t like me… that’s why you ran away that last time!” He cries out, half screaming with loud wail.

Jongin panics, his hands moving in weird gestures to stop the other from crying. “I… I- It’s not that! Kyungsoo, please don’t cry!”

Kyungsoo ignores him and continues bawling. Jongin kneels down in front of him, not caring of his pants getting dirty. He pries Kyungsoo’s hands away from his crying face and what does he find, a face flushed and wet with tears.

“N-No, it’s not… like that. I just… uh, I just don’t know what to s-say.” Jongin blinks repeatedly to appear as innocent as possible, making him a complete sight of a baby bear being sad. Kyungsoo feels a pinch on his chest at the sight, how come his alpha is looking so cute.

“B- but you left me alone…” He mutters softly, dragging his eyes back down to the ground.

Jongin opens his mouth only to close it again. “I… Kyungsoo, I don’t know why I did that,” he admits softly, his thumbs unconsciously rubbing gentle circles along Kyungsoo’s veins, not that any of them realizes it.

“I don’t know why,” he repeats, gazing up into Kyungsoo’s teary eyes, “but I… like you too.”

Kyungsoo’s head snaps up ever so quickly, there is a sound of his bones cracking but he won’t care for that for now. Jongin looks so awkward, as if he is constipated, and Baekhyun might be true about that?

“So you like me too?” Kyungsoo asks, tears drying and whole face lighting up in what we call as hopefulness.

Jongin stares at him, his cheeks flushed a bit, and gives him a quite hesitant nod after a while. If only a smile could light up the whole town, Kyungsoo’s smile would be the best choice right now. He smiles widely and laughs, cheeks going up and eyes squeezing cutely on the corners, completed with his lips forming that famous heart shape.

“Jongin!” He exclaims, throwing his both arms around the alpha to hug him so tightly that Jongin lets out a noise, not that Kyungsoo notices it of course.

Baekhyun is snickering from somewhere while watching the whole scene.

Kyungsoo snuggles his face into his alpha’s chest, taking a deep breath of his alluring scent and he is this close to moaning. It takes sometime but then he feels Jongin’s arms wrapping around him in a hug (albeit hesitantly) and it makes everything feels a hundred times better.

Oh, is this how it feels to be in your mate’s arms? Kyungsoo feels so much at ease, every single trace of his heartbreak is washed away by a mere touch. He is so glad that Jongin is here with him, he is kind of glad that Baekhyun has dragged his lazy ass out of the house to find Jongin. Now, that is left is their happy end life as a mated couple. Hmm, Kyungsoo wonders what would be the right time to mate?

Oh wait.

Jongin still doesn’t know about wolves.

“Um, Jongin?” He calls, looking up with a look that he musters to be as cute as possible. The alpha stares at him questioningly.

“Since I like you and you like me too…” Kyungsoo slowly says, trying to gauge any reaction from the other, “there is something that I have to tell you.”

“…uh, what is it?” Jongin waits with wide eyes.

“I am a wolf…?” He grins awkwardly.

Jongin blinks. Kyungsoo waits for his answer.

The alpha’s eyes roll to the back of his skull and he faints.

“Baekhyun! He- he faints!!!” Kyungsoo cries at his pitiful life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick and short update! Haha enjoy! Thanks for reading! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

“Dad! Dad! Baekhyun, hurry up!” Kyungsoo screeches, his voice booming loudly in the house and grabbing everyone’s attention. It’s a normal thing to have Kyungsoo screaming every now and then, yet it’s still shocking to most about the intensity of his voice. It’s thundering all over the pack houses and don’t even mention about his tears.

“Kyungsoo, what’s going on?” His father is out of his room once his voice is heard.

With his face full of tears, Kyungsoo comes wailing to his father, ignoring the way Baekhyun grunts of having to support the fainted guy all by himself now.

“Dad! My mate!!” He points with his chubby finger to how Baekhyun is trying his best to hold the guy up but in the end, he just lets Jongin drops down to the floor. Being overreacting like his character is, Kyungsoo wails and drops down on his knees to tend onto his unconscious mate.

Baekhyun huffs in exhaustion, holding onto an unconscious person is tiring. That guy weights like a log.

Kyungsoo sobs dramatically, caressing his fingertips along Jongin’s face as if he is on the verge of dying. His father narrows his eyes on that (that man is over protective with his kids, okay).

“I’m taking him to my room to let him rest…” Kyungsoo sniffles softly, being the dramatic queen (or king, whatever) he is. He doesn’t see it, but his father’s eyes narrow so dangerously at the mention of bringing a stranger and moreover an alpha into his dearest omega son’s bedroom. That’s a no no thing to do, but before he could even prevent or forbid it, Kyungsoo is already dragging the heavy and unconscious Jongin’s body towards where he resides.

Baekhyun cackles loudly, dropping down onto his butt as he laughs at how hard their father is glaring after Jongin’s rolled back eyes. When his father glances to him with threatening eyes, he chokes onto his own laugh and scurries out of the way. Better avoid the punishment.

 

 

 

 

Inside his room, Kyungsoo drops Jongin’s unconscious self on his bed. He heaves because his alpha is so heavy, eh? He doesn’t seem to be that muscular? Why is he so heavy? Does he have big bones, that’s why he is so heavy? Does he have any other body part that is big? Uh, just thinking about it makes Kyungsoo giggles softly, the palest color of pink decorating his cheeks. Since when does he become so shy over perverted things?

He sets aside Jongin’s shoes and gently pushes the alpha’s bangs from his beautiful eyes. Kyungsoo coos, leaning down to rest his head against his arm as he admires the beauty of his destined mate. Aw, such a perfect mate he has here. Isn’t he the luckiest omega ever?

Jongin’s pretty eyes are still closed and Kyungsoo silently pouts at that. How he wishes Jongin would be awake soon, so they can talk about whatever it is that will become in between the two of them. The alpha is unconscious for a while already and Kyungsoo seriously already misses him, even though he is literally two inches away from himself. Well, who cares?

Baekhyun drops by to his room, smirking evilly with his whole face seems like mocking him. Kyungsoo pouts and ignores his brother, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his head away, acting like a complete spoiled kid. He hears that ugly cackling and he is this close to shoving Baekhyun out of his room because he is hurt! Baekhyun is a bad brother! He doesn’t understand what Kyungsoo is currently experiencing.

“Do you think he will be awake with you glaring daggers to him?” Baekhyun comments lowly. Kyungsoo huffs until his two chubby cheeks are all puffed up.

“Go away!” He hisses softly, giving his brother a side glare. Baekhyun is too busy cackling over this weird scene. Eventually, Kyungsoo also thinks this whole thing is a bit ridiculous. Who would ever think that he would find himself in this situation, such as waiting for his supposed alpha mate to wake up from his unconscious state?

Luckily, Baekhyun walks out of his room after messing with his hair for quite a while. Kyungsoo whines as he tries to fix his messy hair, putting the strands back on their original place.

As he watched his supposedly mate’s peaceful face, Kyungsoo sighs in content at the thought of him finally finding the right person to spend the rest of his lifetime with. He can’t get over the fact that Jongin likes him back! It’s all so easy from now on to live their life, because nothing else matters. As long as they are fond of one another, it’s all so daaaaamn easy.

Kyungsoo props his chin on his palms as he leans on his bed, his eyes still trained on his alpha’s face. Hmm, what should he say once Jongin awakes? Should he like explain whatever it is Jongin is curious about? The alpha is not aware that they are not entirely humans, so it’s only right to tell him everything so he won’t be confused about their supposedly life from now on.

A little wriggle grabs Kyungsoo’s full attention back and then a happy smile slowly curls up on his mouth. Jongin is waking up!

A pair of beautiful dark brown eyes flips open and Kyungsoo waits impatiently.

The moment Jongin’s sight lands onto the foreign ceiling that is not entirely like his room’s, he struggles to sit back up and panics.

“W-Wha- where-”

“Jongin! Calm down!” Kyungsoo is pretty smiley for someone who is supposed to appear as not creepy to a panicking someone. He lands one hand on the clueless alpha’s arm to make him calm enough. Jongin’s head snaps to his direction and then Kyungsoo sees those broad shoulders sag down in relief.

“Kyungsoo,” he gulps lowly, “where… where is it? Where am I?”

The omega internally squeals. “You are in my house. And you are in my… bed.”

Jongin sighs out loud. “Oh.” He whispers weakly, not knowing what else to react with.  Kyungsoo climbs onto the bed to sit beside the alpha, his pretty short legs bending back to accommodate himself into a comfortable position.

“Why am I here?”

“You fainted,” Kyungsoo drags his finger tips along the guy’s arm, “so I brought you here.”

“Oh, I thought I was kidnapped or something.” Jongin breathes out softly. Kyungsoo lets out a shy giggle at that. “Do you remember what happened before you fainted?”

Jongin frowns, his lips pursed and all pouty, making Kyungsoo goes all crazy and wild. Oh gosh, his alpha is so cute!!

“I don’t really remember it entirely but… I remember something about… wolf, I guess?” Jongin lets out a hesitant answer.

Kyungsoo beams. He does remember! Then, it won’t be difficult to explain everything!

“Yes, we are wolves.” He states calmly.

It feels like a slowed motion of a scene as he watches Jongin’s eyes round so big as if they are about to pop out.

“…we?”

Kyungsoo nods. What’s so weird about it?

“…we as in… you and… m-me?”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo answers, his head tilted in confusion.

Jongin is gaping like a fish, before his eyes roll to the back of his skull and his body drops back down to the bed. Kyungsoo gasps. His alpha faints!

“Argh, not again!” He whines loudly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no other reason for not updating than because of work. I'm active on twitter daily and I post some tweet fics there so maybe if you want to talk or to check it out, come visit <3 Thanks for reading _~~(this shitty chapter)~~_!

**Author's Note:**

> Huehehe, an introduction chapter! Hope you enjoy this as this story will focus more on crack and funny, I really hope I can do well with this kind of genre ;-; hehe  
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! ^^


End file.
